


These Blurred Lines

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg waits on her rescuer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'divide' at [dailyfics](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com). Disclaimer; written years before Robin Thicke ruined words "blurred lines" and has nothing to do with the song.

Meg could see the light burning from under the door. She only knew one flavour of creature that could light up a room like a fucking Christmas tree and there was only one particular one of those that would waste their time rescuing her sorry ass. Her Clarence.

The door was pulled open and she had a line ready but it wasn’t him that greeted her with a surprised look. It was dumb and dumber. At least they got the Storm Trooper reference better than Cas would have but she couldn’t deny it stung, no matter how well she could hide her disappointment.

She could feel him, not too far away but not quite close enough for her liking. Perhaps he’d had his brain short circuited again since she’d last seen him. Maybe wouldn’t follow her around like a kitten anymore. Half of her hoped he had, it had become too easy towards the end. She missed the days of good cop, bad cop. Back when she only cared about making it out alive and he only cared about Heaven’s orders. Back when there was a divide, not all these blurry lines she couldn’t keep track off.

“Where is he then?” She asked finally. “I could feel the righteous fury from here, it set me all a-tingle.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the door further open, revealing Castiel, shirt and tie and trenchcoat and all. Not the cuckoo edition then, Meg thought to herself with the barest hint of a real smile. 

“Hello, Clarence. Remember me?”


End file.
